Harmony Day - A Harvest Moon A New Beginning fanfiction
by xxmikkisamaxx
Summary: Jacob is a young farmer who moved in with his sister to this abandoned town a few years back. Oh yeah, I also forgot to mention, Jacob is in love with 3 guys. What will happen when those 3 guys suddenly confess their love to Jacob? Will Jacob be able to get through this fiasco or will he be forced to pick one of his 3 loves? OC (Jacob) x Allen x Amir x Neil


**Disclaimer: I own not one bit of Harvest Moon A New Beginning made by Natsume available, so far, only on the 3DS. I do not own Harvest Moon, any of it's characters, or any of their games.**

**Thank you, . I used you to spell check and grammar check.**

**Also, please note, while I did use a spell/grammar check, there is, undoubtedly, more left in there that it failed to spy. Please ignore this.**

**Please rate, favorite, etc., if you like it ._. I should think this is a one-shot, yet I might continue it later.**

**Enjoy? :)**

**Rated M for a few sexual suggestions, BL (Boy Love - I'm not calling it Yaoi since there really isn't any real dirty things). Also I think there's like ... 2 curse words. LOL. GUY ON GUY. (x4). DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ. Thank you!**

Standing at 5'9 & 1/2" with soft chestnut brown, straight hair, a soft tan lining my features from all the hours spent outside with either my crops or my animals, and startling green eyes, I am nothing to gawk at. I am simply Jacob. Nothing more, nothing less. A simple farmer, a simple person.  
Well, I guess I'm not completely average. There is one thing you might find odd about me... I am in love with not one, not two, but three guys. Yes, as in, I am gay. Call me whatever you want me to, but I have slowly accepted this. One thing I've yet to accept, however, is how I cannot simply decide on one man. Yet that is besides the point, I know my love must be unrequited. For one, Amir is a prince. His brilliant, immaculate, startling white hair is the purest of colors. His eyes shine like a blue star. I wouldn't be surprised if, at his homeland, he has multiple wenches on his hand and food giving him all he could ever want in love, intimacy, food, looks, etc. How can I compare to a dozen? And than there is Allen. With his marvelous scarlet hair that is softer than silk and feels as if you're running your hand through water when brushing it, he has all the women under his finger. His glasses are always on the edge of his nose, giving that teasing look that makes you feel like he can see through your clothes and into your soul - or your naked body. He just carries that aura. Then there is Neil. I call him the Tsundere Neil in my head. He is stubborn and quite proud, but on the inside he has the softest, kindest heart you have ever seen. His golden, spiky hair stands in ways that defy gravity. His scarlet eyes glare into your soul initially cruel, however, they hold a gentle, tender feeling on the inside. I know he'd be too kind to ever like me in that sort of way.

They all are so perfect - so immaculate. I am so bland. Plus, let us not forget how I am a guy.

That could also be a small drawback besides my looks.

I raise myself from the bed and almost have a heart attack checking my alarm clock. It's 7:00?! I rush to my ornate, dark brown, wooden closet and tug on the first thing I see. I glimpse a shade of blue, and move on, assuming its my blue overalls. I rush outside, not forgetting to check my calendar for the date - Spring 14. Harmony Day. Do I have chocolates? Oh dear! I forgot to bake the chocolates last night! I feel my eyes pop out of my head, and turn straight around, banging my head against my wood front door. I fall on my behind, and moan in pain, rubbing my scalp. Not wasting another second, I rush inside, and quickly get all of my materials I would need from my refrigerator. Bag of cocoa? Right here. Eggs? Here. Milk? Here. Okay. Count to three, Jacob. One. I sigh. Two. I steady my breathing. Three. I'm a little late, but its okay. I quickly bake 1 and a half dozen chocolate chip cookies. I whiff the chocolate as I open the oven door, and I smile. They came out perfect! I count this as the first thing I've done correctly all day. I make 3 sets of 6 cookies and bag them, wrapping them in a plastic bag and tying a bright yellow ribbon on the top. I finish the assemble with a cat pin for Allen, a cow pin for Neil, and a baby chick pin for Amir.

I rush outside, and water my plants in a rushed fashion. Chiaki, Ritsu, and Kisa, my cats, have already gotten all my chickens outside. I pet them and see that Hatori, Takano, and Yukina, my dogs, have all my livestock outside, as well. I smile, loving having pets. In a much calmer fashion, I brush, feed, milk, and pick up all the eggs. I sheared my sheep, llamas, and alpacas a while back, so they are not in need of further shearing.

I look down, and freak when I see that it is past one'o'clock. I am in a hurry to Neil's house, the closest to mine, and arrive shortly, heaving. I place my hands on my knees as if I ran a marathon. I lean forward and attempt to catch my breath. I hear a friendly, gruff, "Hmmph," and see that Neil has opened the door for me. "I could hear your breathing from a quarter mile, now, if you have time to be running around like this, shouldn't you spend that time taking care of your animals?" I see a pinch of color arrive to Neil's cheeks. He still "hates" visitors, I see. Whenever Rod or I come over, he always becomes a little shy, and pink-cheeked.

I smile a goofy smile and look directly at Neil. "I wanted to," breathe, "give this to," inhale, exhale, "you." I stand up, reaching into my bag for Neil's cookies. As I look back at Neil, his eyes are popping out of his head. "Um, what's wrong, Neil?" I worriedly whimper.

"You were in a rush this morning weren't you, Jacob?"

".. Yes...? How did you know?"

"Look at your outfit."

I slowly tilt my head down, my eyebrows sewn together in confusion. I gasp and almost scream before Neil places his hand over my mouth.

WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS? I suddenly remember how my sister moved in with Yuri, the timid tailor. Who knew Yuri was into yuri? (Japanese culture joke - Yaoi is male x male, Yuri is female x female). I make a quick note to damn my sister for forgetting one of her dressing and leaving it in the closet we had shared for 2 and a half years when we had moved here. It was a roomy closet, so we felt no need to build another. Plus we would change in different times. I would change first and head out into the barn to take care of the animals while she would wake up around 8 AM to go water the crops. Now I take care of both jobs.

Neil turns almost as scarlet as I am. My cheeks begin to burn and I begin to mumble, "Ah, um.. My sister.. She must have.." I sigh, and look at my feet, handing Neil the bag of cookies. "Happy Harmony Day." I mumble, defeated.

I feel a hand at the bottom of my chin, and Neil pushed my face up so that I look at him. He grabs the chocolate and places it on his dining room table, never once breaking eye contact. Neil begins to speak. "Jacob, I .." He pauses. "I -.." He stammers, and than closes his eyes, shattering the eye contact, shakes his head. Before I can pull away, he slams his mouth onto mine.

Well. This was unexpected.

My eyes open wide before shutting quickly, and I get sucked into the kiss. Neil puts his hand on the back of my neck, the other still tilting my head up. I place my hands shakily on his upper back, and grab onto his red coat. He smells of fodder and cows, but also of this much sweeter smell. This scent of sweetness that can only be defined as Neil. Neil tastes similar to strawberries dipped in the sweetest of white chocolates, similar to a piece of vanilla cake with a soft layering of frosting, similar to a lollipop, of the sweetest kind. Yet none of these flavors are exactly like him. No, this flavor can only be Neil.

I make a small noise as I feel something poking at my teeth. Neils tongue swipes over my teeth, begging for entrance. After a moment of hesitation, Neil pushes his hand on my back so that I fall slightly forward, and gasp, clinging tighter onto his coat. Neil's tongue invades my mouth and I am taken back. I can't help it, I moan, and I can feel Neil smiling a little through the kiss. I am lost in this feeling, I let Neil's hand push me forward, push me further into Neil. My chest is slammed up against Neil's and I can feel the fabric of his coat and thin t-shirt though my dress. Neil's hand slides down slowly, and I shiver as he touches a particularly sensitive area of mine at the end of my spinal cord. I begin to allow my tongue to enter his cavern. His tongue still adventuring in my mouth, it touches the roof of my mouth and swipes it twice. I moan in a high-pitched voice and quiver as the sensation racks my body. my tongue and his are now joined in a war. They twirl around and around, making the aura of heat around us thicken. I feel heavy and hot as Neil's hands further continue its descent. I gasp as his hand gropes my ass.

I can't. No. Suddenly that's the only thing that's in my head. I can't. I can't. I can't. Not like this. I want to tell Neil personally how I love him, I want Neil to hug me carefully, not crush me against him. And even though everything in my body tells me not to, I rip away from Neil, breaking the heavenly kiss. I place my hands on my knees, heaving, once again. Neil almost falls forward, and is also breathing heavily. He has a look of confusion on my face. I am frightened. I am really, really frightened. I feel my eyes begin to tear up, and I scurry out of the house, leaving the ignored cookies on the kitchen table. I make not another glance at Neil, and leave.

I run around the corner and hide behind Michelle's house. I curl up and tell myself not to cry. What am I? A slut? How dare I! I love Neil, why would I degrade him like that? Why did I continue kissing him? Why didn't I just leave? More importantly, why couldn't I have confessed my love first? Shouldn't you first confess, then date, then after a while kiss so passionately? I sicken myself. I could hear a distant voice in my head telling my it was him who kissed me, he who almost confessed to me, but I couldn't hear it. I'm such a dirty person.. But I can't weep. Mother, rest in peace, would not want me crying. I rub my eyes, and slowly head toward Allen's house, trying to cheer myself up on the way there.

As I arrive to Allen's shop, I open the door quietly, scared. The lights are dim, and I wonder what this is. I head upstairs and see Allen twirling a rose in his hand, looking at the ceiling. I gasp at the realization, and Allen quickly sits up. He smiles seductively and holds the rose out to me. "You're one lucky guy, for having acquired my love. Hopefully you'll realize how much of an achievement that is." I blush and stare wide-eyed at my ginger love. Allen sighs, and gets up. "I guess if you won't come to me, I'll come to you." I see a dark glint in his eyes, and he places the rose in his mouth. My mouth is then attacked for the second time that day. Allen's aura is naturally heavy and seductive, and I struggle to not get sucked in. Allen tastes similar to dark chocolate, similar to what you would guess seductively would taste like, Allen tastes like Allen. Allen's tongue, expert as it is, pries my mouth open and touches all the right spots. I am a moaning mess under this master. Allen quickly breaks the kiss, making me desperately in need of more. I grasp at his collar and pull him forward as a dark laughter emanates from his gorgeous mouth. My eyes, desperate, I look up at Allen, who towers over me. He leans me against the wall, and I have my legs in an awkward position, intertwined with his. He bends down and kisses my neck softly. Between butterfly kisses, he says "Interesting choice of attire, my dear. Dress up for me, now, did you?" His leg slides up between mine and I feel his leg rub against my crotch. I gasp and tilt my head up, allowing more room for him to nibble. As I get this odd, tingling sensation between my legs I realize something.

This isn't right. I was just kissing Neil! Am I cheating on Neil? I am a slut! How can I?! I begin to weep slightly. Allen pauses, slightly astonished and intensely curious. This pause is just enough for me to run out of his grasp and sprint down the stairs, barely not tumbling down them. I hear Allen's velvet smooth voice call for me, but I am too dirty. I can't be seen like this. I feel something odd between my legs, and, as I have never been in love in my 17 years of life, I am ignorant to this alien feeling.

As my mind is swirling, I drop the cookies onto Allen's counter downstairs and sprint out the door. All those years in cross country were definitely worth it in this moment. I begin to run. Simply run. I allow the trees, the streetlights, the people to pass by without a second thought. My mind is messed up.

When I stop, I am in front of Amir's mansion. Yes. Amir is a prince, he must know how to deal with problems like this. I see Sanjay, and he would've took a spit take if he had anything to drink. He regains his posture. "Prince Amir has been calling you as of this morning. It appears you are behind schedule, no?"

I nod, not trusting my voice, keeping my head down.

Sanjay leads me into Amir's bedroom. I am on the edge of breaking down. Amir sees this, and without another word, holds me softly in his arms. Sanjay leaves the room, softly shutting the door and I begin to weep. Amir is worried, his expression pained. "Jacob.." I hear him softly call my. "Jacob.." He once again whispers into my ear.

"Jacob, look at me at once." Amir's voice isn't an order it's a plead.

I glance upwards and sniffle between sobs. "I was - I can't.." I begin sobbing again.

Amir, never letting me leave from his embrace, sits upon the bed. Amir pulls me into his lap and begins to hum a soft melody. It tells a tale.. It's a soft melody, a warm tale full of love. I wonder if he learned it from where he is from.

After a few sobs, he whispers into my ear, "Please, don't cry, my love."

I gasp, shocked.

As I sit in his lap, my legs on either side of him, he pulls his head back, making it so there is about an inch of difference between out faces. "Your eyes put the stars to shame, they make all emeralds and jades look away in shame of not being such an immaculate color. Your hair is smooth as silk. Your body frame makes all who looks at it crave you. Do you not see what you do to me?" Amir scoot forward.

Oh, crap. His eyes widen in realization and he bumps into the thing that has hardened between my legs. I feel the tears well up in my eyes once again, and I rush out of the room, this time leaving my entire bag on the floor at the entrance of the room.

I sprint the fastest I've ever sprinted - even counting the days I ran 200 meter relays in track.

I rush into my house, throw aside the covers and simply fetal position in the corner of my double bed.

The world feels too big. Life feels too cruel. I love Amir, Neil, and Allen. I cannot pick one over the other. I am unworthy of any of them. They all have confessed in different ways today, but I can't. I know I'm not good enough for any of them. They each deserve the Harvest Goddess and more. I am so bland. I am so dirty. Doing such things after them just confessing. I can't believe myself.

Heaving sobs wreck my body and I am in such despair that I have never felt. Why couldn't I have been born a girl? Then I could have been able to love these gorgeous gods. Why couldn't I be more attractive? They all deserve one so much better. They all deserve someone who would love only them. I'm so stupid I can't even decide between one or the other.

I sob for Harvest Goddess knows how long. Every time I would believe my sobs have ended, I would heave and my sobbing would become worse.

After what feels like 3 eternities and a day, I feel a hand the back of my head. I jump up, scared. Oh so frightened, I turn around, still in my ball and grab a pillow. I hold the pillow against me and begin to sob again. I glance over my pillow and glimpse 3 celestial faces etched in pure agony - all looking at me. I can see the trails of tears on Neil's pure white face. I see Allen attempting to wipe away his tears. I see Amir sitting on the edge of my bed, and he begins looking down solemnly. I see a drop of crystal fall from Amir's eye.

Neil begins, at a reasonable distance. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm really awful sorry..." He walk to the nearest wall and slams his fist into it. "I'm so damn sorry! I never meant to make you cry!" He grits his teeth.

I reach out with one hand and want desperately to comfort him. It's my fault, I want to confess. It's not you, I'm just dirty. I want to wipe away his tears.

Allen steps back and begins to speak, "I know what I did was wrong. I should have waited. I didn't want to ... Force myself on you. I understand."

I gasp and want to comfort him. I do love you! I'm sorry, I just can't. You deserve so much better than me!

Amir is the last to speak. "We have all congregated before entering this house. We all realize we are desperately sorry for doing such things to you. We never meant to depress you. We simply wanted you to know that we all love you. We have come to terms with this and realize whoever you pick, the other two shall not hate. We shall back off, and not harm you two. We give you this explanation, and we also want to give you this choice. We also know that this is a monumental choice. You are allowed however long you need to pick. I, for one, also want to apologize to you. I should have known my limits before touching you... There."

They all seem to crestfallen, and my mouth fails to open. Amir stands, and he calls to Allen and Neil, who make a last glance at my direction. They turn around and head for the door. My mouth is still unable to do more than sob. I want to scream. I want to tell them to stop. I love them. I can't pick. I am too weak a man. If I can even call myself a man for loving 3 men. I am up on my feet and I sling myself forward. I grab onto the Neil and Allen, on the left and right to Amir, and almost tremble Amir. We are all sent crashing to the floor. I am finally liberated of my mouth and allowed to speak. Everything tumbles out before I can catch myself. All that i have been feeling, all that I have kept inside, all of it. I mention how unworthy I am of all of them approximately 50 times. I mention everything I love about all 3 of them. At the end of my speech, I am a sputtering mess. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." I repeat several times.

Then I hear the most gratifying sound. I hear all 3 of my heavenly gods laugh. "Jacob. You don't have to be sorry. We all love you, and I suppose.." They all glance at each other and nod. "I suppose we can all love you." Allen finished.

Neil started speaking again. "You see, we all love you for you. No matter how much you belittle yourself, we love you. Nothing can change this. Even if you can't pick between one of us - even if you say we deserve to have someone love us and only us - we all only want you." Neil blushes as he speaks.

I am about to speak, but am shortened by three quick kisses. One on the forehead by Amir, one on my nose from Neil, and one on my cheek from Allen.

I don't think I've ever been as happy as when I sad on the floor, old tear marks on my cheeks, in the middle of a tight embrace with my 3 loves.

**Um.. Thank you for reading ._. This is my first story so I'm open to criticism.**


End file.
